Sentiments et complications
by Nodoka997
Summary: [CONCOURS AMOUR PIRATE] Entre un qui se comporte tellement pareil avec toutes les femmes qu'il ne sait plus comment réagir pour avouer ses sentiments à une en particulier et l'autre qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et fait mine de rester comme d'habitude, on n'est pas sortis... Sanji/Nami et Zoro/Robin


Bon, bah voilà, ça y est, c'est posté :D

Court OS sur les couples Sanji/Nami et Robin/Zoro.

Donc, participant au concours "Amour Pirate", le thème était de faire un OS compris entre 1500 et 8000 mots, qui devait avoir une relation avec la phrase "Tu vois, l'autre jour, j'ai sucé un pote..." et/ou "L'amour existe ne ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime".

Je n'ai pas d'énormes dispositions pour écrire de l'humour, alors la deuxième phrase m'a tout de suite plus inspirée. Mais comme je savais pas vraiment quoi en faire, je l'ai mise direct au début de la fic x) (Comment ça "elle se fait vraiment pas c*ier celle-là !" ?! Mais, mais... ! Je ne vous permet pas ! XD)

Au début, je pensais juste faire un Sanji/Nami, et puis allez savoir pourquoi, un Robin/Zoro s'est greffé dans ma fic ! XD

Pour l'instant, il me semble que nous sommes quatre en me comptant à publier l'OS du concours, même si Nathdawn ne compte pas parce qu'elle fait partie du jury (elle a juste écrit pour le fun). Je vous conseille de lire les trois autres et ceux qui viendront après moi, ils sont tous géniaux (il suffit de taper "Amour Pirate" dans la case "Community") :D

En espérant que ça vous plaise et que Sanji n'est pas trop OOC (trop compliqué à "utiliser" ! T^T)...

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

_ - L'amour existe dans ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime._

_ - Que veux-tu dire, Robin-chwan ? demanda le blond, visiblement troublé._

_ - Regarde comment tu te comportes, Sanji-kun. Imagine un seul instant qu'une femme ressente des sentiments précis à ton égard. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle doit se sentir terriblement blessée ? rétorqua Robin, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté son visage._

_Et elle le planta là, le laissant ruminer le sens de ces paroles._

.

La reprise de conscience fut difficile. Sanji mit un temps infini à ouvrir les yeux, et bouger ses mains s'avéra laborieux. Il entendit des paroles marmonnées et tourna la tête.

- Cho... Chopper...? balbutia-t-il.

Sa voix paraissait terriblement faible. Le renne sursauta puis se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux :

- Sanji ! D'ai eu zi peur !

Et le médecin se précipita dans ses bras. Sanji eut un sourire attendri et pressa doucement le bras du petit renne. Nul doute que le pauvre l'avait veillé sans relâche. Soudain Chopper se releva d'un bond et s'écria :

- Je vais prévenir les autres !

Et il quitta à la hâte l'infirmerie. Il entendit à travers la porte les cris du petit renne :

- Sanji est réveillé ! Sanji est réveillé !

L'esprit encore un peu flou, le cuisinier se remémora les derniers événements.

.

_ - Qu'y a-t-il, Sanji-kun ? Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé d'attendre le soir pour venir sur le pont ? Tu te comportes étrangement, ces derniers temps._

_Sanji observa un instant Nami, embarrassé. Il avait longuement préparé les phrases qu'il voulait dire – aussi prévoyant qu'Usopp ! – mais désormais, sa tête était vide._

_ - Sanji-kun ?_

_La voix de Nami le tira de ses pensées et il déclara :_

_ - Nami-swan, je..._

_Il fut brutalement coupé par le Marimo qui lançait depuis la vigie :_

_ - Navires de la Marine droit devant ! Ils nous attaquent !_

_Nami se précipita à la poupe du navire._

_ - Usopp, Franky, j'ai besoin de vous !_

_Hébété, Sanji vit ses deux nakamas passer à côté de lui en coup de vent, entendant vaguement un "SUUUUUUUUUUPER !" les accompagner. Foutue Marine... Il avait laissé l'occasion lui filer entre les doigts. _

_Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'un boulet lancé depuis un navire ennemi encore loin lui fonça dessus. Trop tard, il n'avait plus le temps de le balancer hors du Sunny, c'était trop proche. Il fut sauvé in extremis par le bretteur qui le coupa en deux puis le regarda avec incompréhension :_

_ - Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, sourcils en vrilles ?! Ressaisis-toi !_

_L'engueulade lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing et, légèrement ragaillardit, il répliqua :_

_ - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, la tête d'algue ?! J'allais le faire valser, ce boulet de canon à la noix !_

_Pieux mensonge._

_ - Ouais, c'est ça, cuisinier du dimanche ! Je t'ai sauvé la peau, avoues-le !_

_Un éclair de colère plus intense que de raison le traversa et il lança, mauvais :_

_ - Tu veux te battre ?_

_N'ayant pas fait attention au ton plus hargneux que d'habitude, Zoro le provoqua :_

_ - Hé bah viens !_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le blond et le vert furent bientôt une mêlée de pieds et de sabres, les deux protagonistes ayant tout oublié de l'autre combat se déroulant à l'intérieur-même du navire._

_Puis plusieurs choses se produisirent à la suite, que personne n'aurait pu prévoir._

.

Il ne put rester ailleurs plus longtemps, les membres de l'équipage se précipitant dans la pièce devenue presque exiguë, chacun ayant son petit commentaire.

- Chouette, on va enfin pouvoir bouffer convenablement ! Y a que ta nourriture qu'est vraie une fois qu'on y a goûté !

- Tu vas SUPER mieux maintenant ?!

- Quand je t'ai vu tomber, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher ! Bien que je n'ai pas de cœur... Yohohohohoho !

- Et bien, cook-san, en tout cas on est content que tu sois réveillé.

- Ça t'arrives souvent d'être distrait comme un débile, ero-cook ?!

- Heureusement que le grand moi était là ! Ils étaient au moins mille à vouloir t'achever, mais je suis venu tel un vaillant guerrier et...

- Ne nous fait plus peur comme ça, crétin !

Sanji sourit devant la joie évidente de ses compagnons. Il se rembrunit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit l'épaule bandée de Zoro. Chopper remarqua son regard et s'exclama, étonné :

- Bah ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là, Sanji ! C'est pas de ta faute si un général de la Marine a pris Zoro par surprise !

Il resta bouche-bée devant cette version des faits. Oï, oï, oï, il se prenait pour qui, le foutu Marimo, à donner une fausse interprétation à l'équipage ?! Sanji le fusilla du regard. Il sentit sa colère monter d'un cran lorsqu'il vit que le bretteur restait impassible. Il le défiait de démentir ses propos, cet enfoiré. Bah tiens, il allait se gêner !

- Non non Chopper, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Oï Luffy ! le coupa Zoro en criant presque. Pique pas toute la viande !

En effet, Luffy s'était discrètement éclipsé pour dévaliser le frigo que l'équipage avait jalousement gardé pendant la convalescence de Sanji, et cette tête d'algue de merde l'avait fait remarquer pile au bon moment. Tout le monde se précipita dehors, criant sur Luffy qui s'échappait déjà en avalant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il ne restait plus que le bretteur et Sanji dans la pièce. Celui-ci lança :

- Pourquoi tu leur as menti ?

- J'avais envie, c'est tout, répliqua Zoro en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oï, je ne suis pas en sucre, enfoiré ! Tu me prends pour qui ?!

- Pour quelqu'un qui a des problèmes en ce moment, et qu'en a pas besoin de plus.

Et cette fois, nulle raillerie dans sa voix, aucun but de la provoquer.

Juste une constatation.

_Ça__ fait deux fois. Deux fois qu'il ment à tout le monde, et deux fois que je suis son complice._

_Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude._

Pendant un long moment, Sanji se tut, le Marimo toujours devant lui, attendant une quelconque réponse de sa part. Finalement il demanda :

- Pourquoi t'as pas paré ? T'avais largement le temps.

- J'ai été distrait, c'est tout, grogna-t-il.

Distrait, hein ? Complètement à côté de la plaque, oui. Il n'y avait pas que Sanji qui devait faire le point, apparemment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, Robin ?

- Elle croulait sous le nombre, elle avait besoin de renforts.

- T'étais pas le plus près, fit remarquer Sanji.

- J'étais pas le plus loin, rétorqua Zoro.

Mouais. Plus bateau comme argument, tu meurs.

.

_D'abord, Robin cria. Zoro eut une réaction tout à fait stupéfiante puisqu'il se figea et hurla :_

_ - Robin !_

_Et Sanji n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son coup. Et Zoro oublia, pendant cette seconde d'inattention, de le parer. _

_Il y eut un craquement écœurant. _

_Le bretteur s'effondra._

_Sanji eut l'impression que son cerveau explosait. Zoro se releva aussitôt, rengainant un de ses sabres devenu inutile. Le cuisinier voulut le retenir, mais son propre choc était encore trop fort. Il ne put que voir Zoro se précipiter vers la voix de la belle historienne alors que son bras pendait lamentablement. Et Sanji restait là, voyant l'épéiste sauver la brune malgré son état._

_L'épaule._

_Il lui avait flingué l'épaule._

_Et devant, à la proue du navire, Zoro donnait des coups d'épées à une main. Et soudain, Sanji se sentit loin. Si loin en fait, que les bruits, tout à coup, semblaient plus étouffés. Que ses nakamas semblaient à des kilomètres. Que les cris de Luffy semblaient moins encourageants._

_Que le Marine qui venait d'aborder semblait ailleurs. _

_Alors, quand une lame effilée vint lui transpercer le ventre, il ne comprit pas. L'épée de retira de son corps dans un chuintement doux. Tout était au ralentit. Sanji se toucha l'abdomen. Le rouge poisseux sur ses doigts semblait presque beau, en cet instant._

_Enfin le temps reprit son cours normal. La douleur se fit enfin sentir. Sa respiration se fit enfin précipitée. Il tomba enfin._

_ - SANJI-KUN !_

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Zoro, surpris, lorsqu'il vit Sanji se redresser.

- Je vais préparer à manger.

- C'est pas l'heure, idiot ! lança Zoro, le forçant d'une poussée brutale à retomber sur ses oreillers.

Sanji pesta intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit une douleur vive remonter depuis son ventre. Il était encore très faible. Le bretteur dût le remarquer, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut donc le cuisinier qui brisa le silence devenu légèrement pesant :

- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Un jour et demi, répondit Zoro platement. Tu t'es bien fait amocher, quand même, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Aussitôt le blond prit la mouche :

- Hé ho, tu peux parler !

Immédiatement il se mordit la lèvre. Comme toujours quand la tête d'algue le narguait, il ne réfléchissait pas avant de répondre. Le Marimo ne s'en formalisa toutefois pas et laissa simplement couler.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Pour une fois, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de se battre, mais c'était pas tous les jours qu'ils faisaient une conversation de plus de trois phrases sans y glisser "tronche de gazon" ou "sourcils en vrille".

Finalement Zoro tourna les talons et partit, laissant Sanji seul. Probablement que cet imbécile était allé s'entraîner. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Chopper ne lui tombe dessus.

Les cris de ses nakamas dehors étaient assourdis par la lourde porte de l'infirmerie. Sanji, ignorant un instant sa douleur, se cala le plus confortablement qu'il put dans son lit.

Il se mit à réfléchir.

_L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime._

Qu'avait-il prit à Robin-chwan de lui dire une chose pareille ? Il avait l'habitude de ses réflexions philosophiques dont elle seule comprenait réellement le sens, mais parler d'une façon aussi peu subtile de l'amour ?

Peut-être qu'un abruti aux cheveux verts n'y était pas pour rien.

Elle qui était la plus perspicace de l'équipage, elle n'avait pas dû rester aveugle bien longtemps. Depuis combien de temps exactement s'en était-elle rendu compte ? Si à cet instant, Sanji n'avait pas vu cette expression si particulière sur le visage de Zoro, il n'aurait peut-être jamais compris. Il avait plutôt bien caché son jeu, le Marimo. Trop maladroit pour prendre Robin à part ou avouer vraiment la nature de ses sentiments, il avait fait mine de rester comme d'habitude.

Exactement comme Sanji.

Ils étaient pathétiques, tous les deux.

Et Sanji se sentait d'autant plus pathétique qu'il avait agi de la même façon que le bretteur alors qu'il clamait haut et fort qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Il était un gentleman, bon sang, pas une brute qui ne pense qu'à se battre, s'entraîner et boire ! Et il était infoutu de dire de simples mots à la navigatrice du bord. Et ça le bouffait, ces mots, cette incapacité. Il savait pourtant comment faire la cour à une dame.

_L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime._

Nami-swan ressentait-elle également quelque chose à son égard ? Si tel était le cas, alors elle avait peut-être mal supporté qu'il la traite exactement comme toutes les autres femmes. _Comme toutes les autres._ Alors que la première couleur qu'il apercevait était l'orange flamboyant de ses cheveux. Alors qu'il se sentait transporté chaque fois que la douce effluve de la mandarine parvenait jusqu'à son nez. Alors qu'il se sentait sombrer chaque fois qu'elle était en danger.

Qu'il était stupide à se morfondre, seul et blessé, dans cette infirmerie qui semblait froide et vide sans son occupant habituel. En pensant à Chopper, il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas le voir en traînant Zoro derrière lui avec une petite voix fâchée. Curieux, tout de même.

Légèrement inquiet, Sanji se leva précautionneusement. Le sol tangua un instant sous ses pieds mais le cuisinier laissa son vertige passer. Il fit un pas. Voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, il prit plus d'assurance. Ce fut confiant qu'il entama son second pas... et tomba à la renverse.

- Eh bien, tu es vraiment maladroit en ce moment, cook-san !

Sanji eut un petit rire gêné.

- Désolé, Robin-chwan.

Il avait l'air malin, les deux bras retenus par des mains reliées les unes aux autres jusqu'aux murs. Il n'osait pas bouger de peur que Robin le lâche et qu'il tombe pour de bon. Toujours aussi rusée, l'historienne ne bougea pas d'un pouce et lui posa plutôt la question :

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?

Futé. Dans cette position, il était impossible pour lui de ne pas répondre.

- Je cherchais Chopper.

- Ah, je vois ! Notre cher médecin s'est endormi. Il devait vraiment être fatigué.

Sa supposition était donc juste. Le petit renne l'avait veillé sans relâche, probablement trop inquiet pour songer à sa propre santé. Sanji se sentit reconnaissant pour le médecin. Même s'il avait mal, grâce à Chopper il était capable de marcher – enfin, à peu près. Nul doute que c'était grâce aux efforts assidus de Chopper.

Toutefois un point négatif le frappa et il jura dans sa barbe. Voyant l'air intrigué de Robin, le cuisinier s'expliqua :

- Non, c'est juste que Zoro s'entraîne alors que son épaule...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il se sentit tiré vers le haut, ses pieds touchant de nouveau le sol.

- Je vais le voir.

Et elle le laissa en plan encore une fois, un peu vacillant et hébété. Il resta là, debout, se demandant bien ce que la brune allait pouvoir dire à la tête d'algue.

Il sursauta en voyant de nouveau la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Décidément, il y avait du passage ! Ses pensées s'éparpillèrent lorsqu'il vit que l'arrivante n'était autre que Nami. Qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Tu te sens bien, Sanji-kun ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle.

- Oui oui, ça va, Nami-swan, répondit-il, n'arrivant toutefois pas à décrisper totalement son sourire.

La rousse l'observa suspicieusement, pas du tout convaincue. Sanji ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur pour se donner une contenance. Interprétant mal son geste, Nami le rabroua, inquiète :

- Si tu ne peux pas tenir sur tes jambes, va t'asseoir dans ton lit, Sanji-kun ! Et au pire, Luffy survivra un jour de plus sans un plat préparé par tes soins.

- Je vais bien, Nami-swan.

... Ou pas.

_L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime._

Les paroles de Robin revenaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il était en face de Nami et ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire.

Plus question de faire semblant.

Il se sentit défaillir un instant, et Nami, l'ayant observée de sa mine anxieuse pendant tout ce temps, le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Parce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait tomber ?

Ou pour une toute autre raison...?

À cet instant, Sanji ne se comporta pas en gentleman. Il referma ses bras autour de la taille de Nami et ferma les yeux.

Il s'empêcha de penser à cette poitrine qui se serrait contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Pas encore une fois.

Il s'était décidé.

- Nami...

Plus de Nami-swan. Juste Nami, la belle navigatrice qui faisait chavirer son cœur. Nami, l'exception parmi toutes les autres.

Il était prêt. Il pouvait le dire, il en était capable.

Mais à cet instant, l'air lui manqua. Les paroles se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Ses mains tremblèrent imperceptiblement.

Il était décidé ! Il était décidé...

Bordel, il n'était pas comme l'autre Marimo. Il en était capable. Nami était là, dans ses bras. Sa bouche se trouvait tout près de son oreille. Même s'il chuchotait, elle pouvait l'entendre.

Nami se dégagea doucement de son étreinte. L'instant disparut. Il avait raté son occasion. Encore.

Elle tournerait les talons, pousserait la porte de l'infirmerie, et ce serait fini.

_L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime._

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. À force de renier ses véritables sentiments, il était maintenant incapable de les exprimer.

Il était vraiment trop con.

Surpris, il battit plusieurs fois des cils. Cette bouche contre la sienne au parfum de mandarine, ces chevaux flamboyants dans son champ de vision, ces mains délicatement posées sur ses épaules...

La seconde parut courte et incroyablement longue à la fois. Sanji baissa les yeux et vit la navigatrice, les joues légèrement rosies, le regard fuyant. Avant qu'elle ne relève la tête et lance :

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi perspicace que Robin...

Robin. Robin qui, rien qu'avec cette toute petite phrase, lui avait donné une véritable gifle. _L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime._

- Mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant cette pointe de défi dans sa voix.

Décidément, Nami la Chatte Voleuse n'avait pas ce surnom pour rien. Elle avait pris son cœur et avait refusé de le rendre.


End file.
